fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gebruikersblog:IJsdroom Vogeltje/Ik wil stoppen, maar het lukt niet
Ik heb geen idee of deze blog überhaupt gelezen gaat worden of men de tijd heeft om te reageren, maar ik zit weer in een depressie en ik ben gewoon klaar. Ik heb het zo druk, ik ben altijd moe en ik heb pijn, ik huil elke dag omdat ik niet meer wil werken maar ik moet wel en ik heb nooit meer tijd om leuke dingen te doen, ik heb al 2 huevemberdagen gemist en alleen al de gedachte dat ik ze moet inhalen en ze zich alsmaar ophopen met elke avond die voorbij gaat waarbij het niet lukt om te tekenen verpest mijn humeur voor de komende 24 uur. Ik moet altijd huiswerk maken en de leraren stemmen niet eens op elkaar af. Ik probeer goede punten te halen omdat dat het enige is waar ik nog tijd voor heb, maar ik ben constant bang dat ik ga buizen en mijn laagste is 70 en lager dan dat wil ik niet gaan. Ik wil 80 en 90 bewaren. Mijn handen doen pijn van al het tekenen en het werken, mijn klas is gemeen, mijn vriendin lacht met dingen die eigenlijk erg zijn zoals aanranding of ontvoering, ze vind het "wel grappig". Ik kan niet eens meer lezen in alle ongelezen boeken die ik heb, want ik ben verslaafd aan de computer omdat het het enige is waar ik mijn beetje vrije tijd nog in kan stoppen. En langzaam aan raak ik mijn eigen tekenstijl kwijt door alle abstracte opdrachten van school. Dat wil ik niet. Ik ben niet vrij. En het ergste is nog wel dat ik die opdrachten cool vind. Het is al even geleden sinds ik openbaar heb geklaagd maar ik heb niemand meer, ik ben gewoon alleen, ik heb het gevoel dat dingen die ik doe, tekenen, schrijven of werken, het gewoon als normaal wordt beschouwt en iedereen erover heen kijkt, terwijl ik zo hard uitkeek naar enig reactie. Ik werd donderdag achtervolgt door een enge vent, mijn ouders zijn steeds boos en ik maak altijd ruzie met mijn mama. Ik kan het nooit goedmaken. Ik laat het gewoon en doe alsof er niets is gebeurd. Als ik een compliment krijg let ik er niet eens meer op, het stelt niets meer voor in vergelijking met al het werk dat ik doe. Ik wou dat ik niet meer "de slimste van de klas" moest zijn want het is een ***imago. Ik voel me genegeerd en ik ben eenzaam. 2 dingen waar ik niet tegen kan, want dat is gewoon wie ik ben als persoon. De enige die me de laatste weken bij stond was Noor en ik ben haar er heel erg dankbaar voor. Ik kon altijd naar haar. Dus ik was niet helemaal alleen. En ik hoop dat ik haar ook kan helpen. Want ze is echt een goede vriendin. En ik wil haar bewaren. Gevallen Engel lukt niet. Ik weet niet wat mensen er van vinden. Ik weet niet wat beter kan. Ik weet niet wat ze willen. Ik weet niet wat ik moet verbeteren. Ik weet niet welke personages ik meer moet bespreken. Alles wat ik doe lijkt de verkeerde richting uit te gaan. Ik geef teveel aandacht aan bepaalde personages, ik introduceer personages schijnbaar zonder reden, men vind dat ik geen plot heb. Mijn boek telt 100 hoofdstukken. Het plot gaat traag. Ik weet niet wat mensen denken. Ik weet niet eens of het nog gelezen wordt, dus waarom zou ik moeite doen om verder te werken. Het lukt maar een beetje. En dan alleen voor mezelf. Ik verpest natuurlijk de hele sfeer op wikia met deze blog, maar ik wou het gewoon laten weten. Ik ben een leugenaar, en ik lieg graag, omdat ik gewoon te veel heb om te vertellen. Het is makkelijker. Want ik ben lui. En ik moet mijn tijd in andere dingen steken. Ik wou weggaan van de wiki. Omdat ik niet dacht dat ik hier nog iets te doen had. Maar dat lukte niet omdat ik verslaafd ben. En ik had nergens anders om naartoe te gaan. Mijn leven is een modeshow. Mensen zijn judgemental. Je zou al bijna op hakken van 20 centimeter moeten rondparaderen om ook maar enige aandacht te krijgen voor de aandacht die je besteedt aan je uiterlijk. Maar als je er geen aandacht aan besteed wordt je bekritiseert. Dus ik laat het en probeer het te doen voor mezelf. 1 uur. Ik verspil 1 uur per dag aan makeup, kleding uitkiezen en mijn haar. Ik probeer het gewoon voor mezelf te doen. Ik wil waarschijnlijk niet meer praten. Alleen met Noor. Als ik me eens verveel, zeldzame momenten, ga ik naar haar toe. Als ik niets te doen heb blijf ik gewoon gmail herladen om te zien of ze nog iets heeft gestuurd. Maar ze heeft het ook druk en ik wil haar niet constant lastigvallen. Ik stel dingen constant uit. Schrijven aan G.E, tekenen voor Huevember, studeren voor mijn examens, het is opstaan, naar school gaan, huiswerk maken, een uurtje internet en dan slapen. Ik wil niet slapen. Maar ik ben zo moe, zonder de behoefte om te slapen. Ik wil gewoon werken en er dan vanaf zijn en dingen doen die ik leuk vind. Ik wil van mijn uitsteldrang af. Want ik haat het en ik weet niet of ik de persoon die ik ben leuk vind, of ik het wel ben. Ik probeer gewoon mezelf te zijn want ik vind kleren en makeup echt mooi. Ik durf niet genoeg te eten. Ik ben bang dat ik ga overgeven. Want ik heb soms ochtenden waarbij ik doodga van de buikpijn, ook al weet ik dat het stress gerelateerd is. En als ik me niet goed voel doe ik juist het omgekeerde en eet ik een klein bord. Ik heb geen anorexia. Ik ben van nature mager. En aan tafel zitten met een broer die zegt "annerexia" is ook niet het meest motiverende. Ik bemoei me niet met mijn lichaam. Het is goed. Net als mijn gezicht. Ik ben niet zo'n meisje. Ik wil gewoon dat het geen pijn meer doet als ik gewoon de les wil volgen. Ik twijfel of ik deze blog zou plaatsen. Voelt een beetje gevaarlijk voor mijn privacy. Ik wil vanavond niet meer studeren, ook al snap ik er niets van. Ik wil gewoon lezen. Het is niet mijn schuld dat ik te veel huiswerk heb op één avond, en toetsen over zaken die we vandaag pas hebben geleerd. Ik heb geen goede school. Het is gewoon de enige kunstschool. En er zijn speciale mensen. En ik heb eindelijk vrienden die ook maar ietwat goed zijn want ik wil mijn lunch niet meer eten in een toilethokje of in een hoekje van de speelplaats in de hoop dat ik niet gezien wordt. Ik wil gewoon doen wat ik wil ook al ben ik super raar en zeg ik rare dingen en lachen mensen me uit want dat is wel het laatste van mijn zorgen. Het maakt me niet echt uit of iemand zelfs nog leest wat ik allemaal uitkraam. Hoi Noor als je dit ziet, dankjewel, je hebt waarschijnlijk geen idee dat je de beste vriendin bent die ik ooit heb gehad ookal woon je in Antwerpen en mogen we elkaar pas over 2 a 3 jaar zien. Alhoewel, miss kan ik naar jou komen als ik 16 ben. Ik wil je dorp wel 'ns zien. Hoe dan ook weet ik niet echt of ik hier nog veel zou zeggen of doen. Het duurt altijd eeuwen om foto's van mijn werken van school te nemen en ze dan helemaal naar mijn computer over te zetten, sinds ik niet weet of men ze bekijkt of beoordeelt. Het is ook een struggle om überhaupt foto's van mijn werken te bemachtigen omdat ze altijd in de klas hangen. Schrijven zet ik verder op mijn site, geen idee of ik het hier doe. Vooral voor mezelf en gmail vriendinnen. Heb niet het gevoel dat ik hier nog iets kan doen waar men iets aan heeft. Sorry als ik je dag verpest. Maar dat kon je ook zelf bedenken voor je deze blog las. Categorie:Blogberichten